Many mass producers need to control the quality of their products throughout the entire manufacturing process. Conventionally, information on quality of products obtained from a production line is collected manually. All kinds of statistical charts, including Statistical Process Control (SPC) analysis charts, are then compiled on paper based on the collected information. However, these manual procedures are prone to human error. As a result, statistical charts analysis is frequently inaccurate and inefficient.
Recent extensive application of computer technology generally has also included the domain of quality control. It is now commonplace for personal computers to be connected to measuring instruments operating on a production line. Information on quality of products obtained from the measuring instruments is stored in the personal computer. Such systems reduce human error. Measuring instruments are generally located at a factory plant floor. A large manufacturer may have several factories operating in various localities. In such cases, a supervisory department of the manufacturer may be located remotely from the factory plant floors. Conventionally, the supervisory department cannot acquire information on quality in short time. The supervisory department cannot deal in a timely manner with abnormal production that may occur during any manufacturing process.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a system and method for timely transfer of information on quality to a supervisory department, to enable the department to remotely perform real time quality control. A system and method that alerts users, including operators and supervisory departments, to timely deal with any abnormal production is also desired.